


(friends are) the family we choose

by acrobats



Series: jtbdayweek2019 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Outlaws meet Outlaws, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, jtbdayweek, jtbdayweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobats/pseuds/acrobats
Summary: It takes Jason exactly five seconds of having both Outlaws lineups in one place to regret bringing them together.





	(friends are) the family we choose

"So these are the Outlaws 2.0," Roy said, looking from Bizarro to Artemis with great interest. He spotted the bow on Artemis' back and grinned. "Hey! Archery buddies?"

"I prefer the axe," Artemis said.

Roy nodded somberly. "There is so much pun potential in that."

"Oh, not you too," she implored. "Jason is bad enough."

"We both learned it from his brother," Roy laughed.

Jason groaned. This was exactly why he had avoided this for as long as possible; all his friends in a place together, sharing personal titbits about him only with the goal to embarrass him or use it as blackmail in the future. It was a nightmare, but they'd insisted. Jason had been able to put it off for only _that _long, so here they were, on the island where it had all started, all Outlaws together.

"Yeah, that's enough of that," Jason decided. "Roy, Kory, meet Artemis and Bizarro. Art, Biz, meet Roy Harper and Koriand'r."

"Bizarro am glad make new friends," Bizarro announced.

Kory stepped forward. "And I am glad to meet you as well. Jason speaks fondly of you both."

"Meaning he grouches something and we interpret it as fondness," Roy added, eyes gleaming. "But you must know how he is by now."

Jason glared at him. Bizarro laughed, warm and loud, and even Artemis' lips twitched in a traitorous smile.

"I didn't orchestrate this meeting just for you guys to bully me," Jason complained.

"I believe what you're describing is friendship, Jason," Kory informed him, the picture of innocence.

"This is horrible," Jason lamented. "God, what was I _thinking_? I should have known better. Is it too late to cancel this? I'm leaving."

"Way too late," Roy confirmed, putting an arm over his shoulder and dragging him along. "So quit whining and enjoy yourself, Jaybird."

Behind them, he heard Artemis say to Kory, "We should spar. Save for Bizarro, I've not had the chance to test myself against someone of your caliber in a long time."

Kory's response was delighted.

"Alright," Jason admitted with a sigh. "Maybe this wasn't a terrible idea."


End file.
